Mi ama mi hija
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: read and find out :


A solemn man walked down what seemed like the never-ending rows of tomb-stones. He led a little girl who looked no older then two or three by the hand as he tried to stay strong for her. He could barely hold back tears and he felt like the only reason that his heart had not just stopped was because she needed him. His little girl needed him, his angel needed him, and his wife wouldn't have wanted him to lose himself because of her.

"Daddy, are we almost there?" the little girl asked, her grey eyes, so much like her fathers, dim with tiredness and the loss of her mother. The man smiled down at her and nodded his head, ruffling her bushy brown hair with his hand and struggling to keep back the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"Is mummy going to be there?" She asked, her little voice squeaking with hope. The man allowed several tears to snake there way down his face as he, once again, looked down at her. She reached her little hand up to try and wipe his tears away, and he bent down so she could reach his face. He enveloped her in a hug and she tried to wrap her hands around his back, frustrating herself as she failed to do so.

"Yes, mummy will be there, pumpkin, she will be there." he replied shakily, and he let her go and stood up straight, wiping away all evidence of tears from his face. The little girl smiled at him and stuck out her tongue to make him laugh, which he did, and her little giggle echoed as she laughed.

"Daddy, I love you," The little girl whispered as her laughter quieted. The man looked at her with a huge smile winding onto his cheeks and a gleam that had been lost since his childhood returned as he heard these words.

"I love you, too, 'Riah," He responded. 'Riah' was his nickname for her. It was short for her real name, Mariah Andrea Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" A voice shouted, and the man turned to see a raven haired man coming towards him with his wand raised and ready.

"Coming to see my wife, is that a problem," Draco sneered, and some of his old school pride came back and he whipped out his own wand. The little whimpered and slid behind her father, watching the approaching figure with fright in her widening eyes. "It's ok, Mariah, just stay behind me, this man is a friend, sort of." He whispered comfortingly to her, and the little relazed a little but still looked frightened.

"Lower your wand Draco, I am not going to curse you, not yet anyway." The raven haired man said with a chuckle. Draco glared daggers at him, but slowly lowered his wand and put it in his robe pocket.

"Potter, what do you want from my life?" Draco asked angrily, he would have punched the smirking scar-head if his daughter had not been present.

Yes, this little girl was his daughter. She had the proud blood of the pure blooded Malfoy's in her, as well as the smart and beautiful genes she inherited from her dear mother. And if you have not already guessed, her mother was Hermione Jane Granger.

"Well, I came to pay my respects to a dear, old friend, and the ministry is here to take you in." Harry informed him with a slight grin, as if happy at getting pay-back for all the years Draco had taunted him at Hogwarts. Draco's face turned pale as what he thought had been shadows now emerged from their eerie coats and revealed themselves.

The first that Draco recognized was scar-heads best side-kick, Ronald Weasley, with his wand raised and at the ready and an evil grin on his face. The nest was Kingsley Shacklebot, with a set look on his face that said he wasn't the one who had agreed to this. The last Draco recognized was Nymphadora Tonks, her face gentle as she carried on until she reached Draco and tried to take his daughter by the hand to lead her away.

"Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The little girl's high-pitched screams echoed through the grave yard and her father snarled as Tonks dragged his one and only daughter away. "DADDY!!" She shouted, tears staining her pretty face red and her screams making her beautiful voice hoarse and scratchy. Tonks leaned down to try and comfort her, and after a couple of words, Mariah calmed down a little, but still allowed tears to pour like water-falls down her cheeks as she stared at and felt scared for the most important figure in her life.

"Draco Malfoy, you are hear-by charged with being in association with the dark lord, or he who shall not be named, you are also charged with the murders of Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, along with being charged for assisting in the murder of the esteemed and well known wizard Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?" Kingsley stated, looking sadly at the so-called murderer in front of him.

Draco's face lit up with rage as they accused him of killing Hermione, his dear precious Hermione, the girl he had risked death and freedom to be with. "I WOULD NEVER MURDER HERMIONE!!" he shouted, his face turning red with rage, he whipped out his wand and pointed it threateningly at the aurors before him. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF HURTING HER!! I LOVED HER, I RISKED EVERYTHING FOR HER!!" he continued to shout, and as the aurors advanced towards him, he finally lost it. "Stupefy!" He shouted, and it hit Tonks right in the chest, it lifted her off the ground with its momentum and slammed her into the back of a marble grave-marker. Kingsley shouted in his fury and whipped out his own wand, pointing it towards Draco.

"I LOVED HER!!!!" Draco shouted, and he turned and ran towards the back of the cemetary, the aurors in hot pursuit. His daughter screamed for him to stop as she ran to try and catch up with him. He slowed down she could catch with him, and once she was near enough he scooped her up into his arms and ran full force towards the grave he had waited so long and risked so much to come see.

He panted as he struggled to maintain his balance and dodge the many curses that the aurors were now sending his way.

"Daddy!!" his daughter screamed as Draco lost balance due to a spell, sending himself and 'Riah toppling over. Draco jumped up as he hit the ground, only to find himself faced with the aurors he had been running from.

"Nice try Draco, but you aren't getting away this time." Harry stated plainly, and with anger behind his wand, he shouted "Stupefy!". The spell hit Draco in the chest, and he spun and hit the grave-marker he had fallen next to with a loud thud.

Warm blood ran down the back of his head, staining his white-blonde hair with it's dark red and oozing down onto his neck. He turned his head slightly, trying to face the grave-marker, and through blurry eyes he read what it said.

'Hermione Jane Granger

September, 1989- September, 2001

b Loving Mother

Loving Wife

Loving Daughter

Caring young girl /b

He nearly laughed as he saw this. His breathing was becoming ragged and hoarse as he lost more blood. Neither of the aurors there were moving to help him, they were watching him react to his suffering on his lost loves grave. His daughter cried as she crawled over to him and hugged him tightly. His vision was dimming, becoming edged with blackness, and his consciousness threatened to desert him.

"Daddy, wake up daddy!" 'Riah screamed as she saw her fathers eyes close. He sighed deeply and put a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Riah." He sighed as the last breath left his body, and being watched by his murderers, Draco took his last breath on his lost loves grave.


End file.
